As He Woke Up
by Koneko-Megami
Summary: Duo and Wufei recap a mission... and somthing starts... yaoi 2X5
1. 1 As he woke up

As he woke up head pounding and stomach in his throat, Duo sighed and rolled over, his side meeting with something warm. He looked over trying to get his drunken eyes to focus on it. Lying in the bed facing away from him was a raven-haired girl; her hair fell to her shoulders. And her back moved up and down with the slow movements of sleep. 

Duo started to panic, wondering what had happened the night before, he remembered going drinking, but that was all. He worried _If Wu-man finds out he'll think I'm strait and then I'll never ever have a chance with him…Duo bit his lip sharply to keep him lucid. _

As he panicked the girl rolled over pulling Duo close and resting her head against his chest, still facing away from him. It took him a moment to realize that this was no girl. "Fei?" He asked himself, the boy in his arms stirred and opened his large chocolate colored eyes to him and gasped.

"D…Duo?" Wufei hung his head and pulled back starting to gather up his shirt "I'm sorry Duo; we must have… been drunk…" Wufei hadn't seamed to realize yet that they were in his room that detail of the night before escaping him as he remembered it all with crystal clarity. _You've ruined it Chang, ruined all of it. He thought dazed trying to find his hair tie in the pillows at the head of the bed. _

He was apologizing to the boy, but not angry. There was hope? 

"It's all right Fei, I've always liked you, but I guess I must have screwed that up ne?" Duo hung his head and sung his legs out of the bed so they fell on the opposite side of the bed from Wufei, he grasped his head with one hand, it ached and he closed his eyes to the tears and to the light of the window. 

"Really Duo?" All the movement in the room behind him stopped, and he resisted the urge to turn and see the expression on Wufei's face. Tears broke free from under his eyelids and started the slow journey down his cheeks to his chin. "Duo, I've always liked you, and well, I woke up at six this morning as I usually do," Duo glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it was 11:36 , "and when I saw that I was in your arms. And well I went back to sleep; to be so close was just too… perfect." 

Wufei walked around the bed and took Duo's chin in his hands, he bringing his lips close he stopped just far enough to whisper, "Don't be mad love." And he kissed him, his lips claiming the other boys gently. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered and kissed away the tears from his right eye, tongue sliding past his lips for a moment to taste the warm salty skin. "I'm sorry," he repeated, moving his lips to his other cheek to kiss away the tears from the other side. "I'm sorry." He whispered and hung his head letting himself rest on his knees on the floor before Duo. 

Hastily standing and waking back to where he had left his shoes and shirt on the ground. He picked them up; praying to himself silently _Gods please, let him stop me. _

Duo was shell-shocked; one hand rose and touched his lips where Wufei had kissed him. "Wufei," His now not-so-secret-love had just reached the door and he turned to look at his love. 

"Yes love?" he asked, afraid to raise his eyes from his feet. 

"Please don't leave me alone again." Duo whispered, tears still running down his face. Wufie's chest felt tight, he remembered running from the base loosing Duo he had stopped torn between his secret love and the mission he got to a safe place and called for back up, the other were not as quick as he liked taking a day to get there, he had volunteered to go get Duo and had done so as quickly as possible; storming back into the base and killing anyone in his path until he found the battered Duo and took him out of the base before leveling it. 

Wufei dropping his shirt and shoes went back to Duo. He had dropped down to the floor, and was curled up in a ball, sobs shaking his body. 

"Do you remember the last mission? We were supposed to infiltrate OZ and get some info and get out?" Duo asked his voice thick with tears. 

"And I left you there." Wufei let his head fall again and Duo tried to silence his sobs. Wufei reached out to him and took him in his hands. "Left you all alone…" 

Wufei felt tears on his cheeks, it had been so hard not to go get Duo and take him to, he had realized how much he loved Duo only a week before that mission, it had been really hard not to tell him he loved him during the mission the countless times they almost died. 

"I'm so sorry Duo…" Wufei picked Duo up and cradled him in his lap, Duo snuggled closed to him, leaning against his chest and snuggling his head under his the other boy's chin. 

"They locked me up for interrogation Fei, they tortured me an… and" Duo trailed off and Wufei let out the breath that he had been holding. "They raped me…Fei" Wufei clutched the crying boy close. 

He had come home after that rescue and looked sick, they all assumed he had been tortured, and they knew Quatre would go up to his room and talk to him later like he had done for all of the pilots when he could. 

Duo hadn't answered Quatre, Duo had looked so broken so they let him stalk in and go to his room and shower, then sleep. Wufei had been the only one up when he woke up and showered again, and again and again… 

Wufei had been there when he stalked downstairs to drown himself in a bottle of Quatre's expensive wine, and had joined him thinking misery loved company. 

"Who do I kill?" Wufei asked the hurt boy in his arms. 


	2. 2 Tell me

Chapter 2 Tell Me 

Breakfast was quiet; Duo and Wufei drank large glasses of water and coffee. Quatre came down and fussed over them then went into town with Trowa for some food and supplies, Heero was on a mission, yet neither of them seamed to want to look at the other so they just sat in silence. 

"We should probably talk about this…" Wufei said looking at his feet. 

"Yea… but we didn't… I mean I'm sure I'd still be sore…" Duo said, his feet also seamed interesting to him now. Wufei looked up at him. 

"Who said you'd uke?" Wufei asked confused; he was a switch; and always had been. 

"I just assumed… this really isn't the thing we need to discuss." Duo said looking at the ground still. 

"Yea, we need to talk about what happened on that mission that made us both get wasted and end up in bed together." Wufei was trying to be the brave one. Duo continued to look at his feet as tears started to stream down his face. 

"You turned and said 'GO' and I ran the opposite direction, as I should, and they anticipated it; there where forty something men and one hit me with a dart and I went out cold. I woke up in a cell, handcuffed, ankles bound naked to my boxers with a general looking down at me; he smiled and called me his pretty boy. I told him _I wasn't his pretty anything. He…" Duo trailed off looking at his hands as tears started again in his red eyes. He wiped the back of his hand across his face like a disgruntled child rather than a teen of 16 like he was. _

"You don't have to go on." Wufei said putting an arm around Duo and pulling his head to his shoulder. _Seme he thought __that's what Duo needs right now, someone warm to cuddle up to and know it loves him. _

"No I need to." Duo said 

"All right, I won't stop you" Wufei smiled down at his love; in a manner he hopped reassuring. 

Duo closed his eyes and pressed close to his loves body, "he called me pretty boy, and said I must looked good enough to eat, and he bite into my shoulder. I bite almost through my lip so as not to move I closed my eyes, but I could still feel him near me. He pushed me onto my stomach and… and" Duo buried his head in Wufei's shirt sobs raking through hi body. He pulled his head up and went on shakily, "I heard his zipped and felt his hands on me. He had something cold on his hands and he shoved a finger inside me and rammed it in and out," duo looked anywhere but Wufei's face while he talked, Wufei rubbed a hand across his back in circles hoping to calm the other pilot, his other hand stroked his long braid. He was trying hard to control his anger at this... man this thing that could force… He cradled the usually jovial pilot to his chest "He wasn't trying to make it feel good, like it can. But he wasn't trying, and he added another finger, stretching, god it hurt Fei." Duo looked at Wufei's shirt soaked with his tears and then looked up at his love's soulful expression. _Injustice Wufei thought trying to calm the other boy. _

"You shouldn't have to hear this…" Duo looked away and tried to get up, but Wufei's warm strong arms held him close. 

"But I want to listen, it will make you feel better." There was the sound of a car pulling up, Wufei raised his precious bundle in his arms and moved him to his bedroom, where they could be alone. 

"Tell me so I can help." Wufei said sitting in an overstuffed chair and drawing Duo into his lap wanting nothing more than a name so he could avenge. 


	3. 3 Heero Knocks

Chapter 3 (1) Heero knocks 

Duo's story long finished, and his tears long gone he sat in Wufei's arms, in the same place. Heero had come banging on the door at dinner asking if he'd seen Duo, Wufei yelled out, "He's in here, why?" 

" Mission ." Heero had said. Duo curled up in a ball tightened hid grip on Wu and started to shake. 

"He's in NO shape." Wufei said. 

"Why the hell not?" Heero asked shortly causing Duo to jump again. 

"So help me gods if he makes MY Duo jump again I'll…" Wufei Mumbled. 

"It's ok, I can…: Duo started looking something like a small child. 

"What's the mission Heero?" Wufei asked as Heero opened the door and walked in; he looked at Wufei then Dup in his lap eyes still red rimmed and bloodshot and shook his head. 

He looked directly t Duo. "Did he hurt you?" 

"He never would." Duo said arms tightening around Wufei. "He let me vent about… things." 

"You weren't just tortured when you were in that cell were you?" Heero asked blunt and to the point as ever. He wanted a good reason and for that ne heeded information. 

"Mind your own business…" Wufei Growled, muscles tensing at the un-emotional probing of Heero to his sweet little hurt Duo. 

"Chill Fei." Duo said his face trying to resort to its usual happy mask. "I was raped by General Smith Heero, and I need a bit of time _alone with my love here, can someone else go?" Duo's voice wavered as he spoke and Heero bowed. _

"I'm sorry Duo. I will ask Trowa." Heero closed the door. Wufei looked down at him and shook his head. Duo reverted to tears at showing such a weakness to Heero and curled up in Wufei's lap. 

"You didn't have to tell him that." Wufei said, smoothing back Duo's bangs so he could better see his eyes. 

"I know but better tell him so he can tell Quatre and Trowa then I don't have to, besides we've… been close." Duo looked at his hands, and it spoke volumes. 

"You dated Heero?" Wufei tried to keep the shock out of his voice. 

"Sort of, more of a series of one night stands for the first year of the war." 

"Oh…" Wufei looked deflated for only a second before he realized that it didn't matter and he squeezed Duo. "Anything else you need to talk about?" 

"No…" Duo hated being such a nescience… 

"Then can I tell you a story until you sleep?" 

"Will there be love?" Wufei nodded, "and action?" Duo waved his hands as he talked like perfect birds flapping around his head. Wufei nodded. "And adventure and Damsels in distress?" 

"Of course love, now let's go to bed." Wufei stood again lifting the braided boy in his arms and depositing him on the bed. Then he sat on the edge next to him. 

"Get in with me? I'll get cold." Duo asked tugging Wufei's sleeve and smiling innocently. 

"Only because you asked so nicely." Wufei said, this had been a very out of character day for him; only because his love needed him tomorrow he'd be himself. He pulled his shirt off over his head, and moved to the dresser, removing his pajamas. He turned to ask Duo if he wanted to burrow a pair and found the boy standing and stripping off his clothing. He laid it in a pile on the chair, leaving him in an undershirt and boxers. _I'm never going to be able to sleep now! Wufei thought putting the pjs back and stripping off his pants. He pulled a T-shirt from one of his drawers and went to crawl into bed with his love. _

(1) Sorry guys Revenge will have wait, I think I just changed the plot majority. 


End file.
